


04-“你到底有没有心的。”

by qtzznc



Category: kq
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtzznc/pseuds/qtzznc





	04-“你到底有没有心的。”

>>>

【你钥匙我拿走了，别想着回去】

 

易烊千玺看着王俊凯发给他的微信不免笑了一下，李大妈告诉他电工还没修好点，说是这次电路有些复杂。这哪是电路的问题，不过是王俊凯故意让电工把易烊千玺家的电给关了。

 

母亲安排的相亲时间是晚上六点钟，易烊千玺选择的是件黑色大衣，思来想去还是大衣会让二十一世纪女孩喜欢。

 

等着相亲回来后，他便把这事跟王俊凯说，也好让他们这段不明不白的关系彻底断了。母亲的医药费，他会想方设法还给王俊凯的。

 

所有的事都该回到最初的轨迹上去的。

 

他是在约定时间半小时前到的咖啡厅，女孩打电话过来说是迷路了。

 

易烊千玺问她目前的位置，女孩说了个地址，通话那声音真切的像是在他旁边说似的，随即他的眼睛覆上了一双手，女孩掐着嗓子让他猜。

 

他故意说错了名字，女孩没忍住笑出声来，也不再打趣他了。

 

“烊烊。”女孩跳到他的跟前，露出了自认为最自然的笑容。

 

易烊千玺愣住了，烊烊这名只有小时的玩伴才知道的。

 

女孩没有看到所期待的画面，不免有些失望，“你当真不记得我了，我是小美啊。”

 

儿时的回忆涌了过来，易烊千玺这才把眼前这人的脸与小时候的模样重合了起来。在没有到北京生活时，小美跟他是邻居，喜欢跟在他屁股后面，挺闹腾的。

 

他抱歉地说道，“不好意思啊，你变化太大了让我一时间没认出来。”

“是不是变好看了”，小美问他。

 

“是啊。”

 

易烊千玺这真的是说实话，他印象中的小美是喜欢穿着条碎花裙子跟在他的身后，喜欢哭鼻子的。

“是我跟阿姨说让她先别告诉你我就是小美的，想给你一个惊喜。”

 

母亲跟易烊千玺说相亲对象的名是严婷，还保证说这女孩肯定是他喜欢的样子，起初他还挺疑惑的，哪家的女孩能让母亲这般的喜欢，这绕来绕去竟是他儿时的伙伴。

 

“程总，你在看什么”，助理汇报着业绩却发现程毅完全没有把心思花在这上面，竟注视着咖啡厅里的一对情侣来。

 

他抱着一叠的资料跟着程毅来咖啡厅，只因程毅想泡咖啡厅的一个小妹，这本就无法认真工作的。好在小妹有事出去了下，程毅的注意力又转到了别处去了。

 

程毅给王俊凯发了条微信，问他易烊千玺人在哪。

 

【在家吧】

【可能不在】

 

程毅向助理勾了勾手指，助理伸过脖子来。

 

“你去偷听下那桌的人在说什么。”，程毅跟他这样说。

助理在程毅威逼下借着上厕所慢步走向那桌，特意在他们桌前停留了会。

 

“没聊什么，听起来像是相亲的。”，助理回来时说。

 

“相亲”，王俊凯在想法设法的如何把人重新给追回来，可这人都已跟别人相亲去了。

 

助理点了点头，他看着那对情侣倒是挺配的，只是无法理解程毅为何有些生气。

 

程毅犹豫了一秒，拨了王俊凯的号码。

 

“喂。”，王俊凯接通电话倒是挺快的。

 

“我看到你家小学弟了。”

 

王俊凯那头顿了顿，紧接着的是拖动凳子的嘎吱声，他问道：“不会是又惹事了吧？”

“王俊凯你他妈还真是犯贱啊”，程毅骂道，“小学弟都跟别人在相亲了，你居然还替他担心着。”

 

“程毅，这种玩笑没必要开，他是不是又跟别人打架了”，王俊凯语气已有些着急，怕下一秒他心念的学弟会受伤似的。

“西路红绿灯对面的咖啡厅”，程毅挂断了电话。

 

那时候王俊凯说跟小学弟在一起了，哪个兄弟不是揣着看热闹的心态，打赌着王俊凯不过是喜欢个几天，新鲜度过了也就没了。可那段时间王俊凯像是真的收起心来了，若不是死了爹死了娘的，谁都没法喊他来。

 

好景不长，小学弟提出了分手，任是王俊凯怎么得不同意，分手那话在小学弟口中都没变过。王俊凯那人全当学弟只是闹闹而已，还在反思着问题是否出在自己的身上，学弟漂洋过海去了他这才相信他们是分了手。

 

程毅看着王俊凯在他面前消沉颓废着，整整七年的时间，他曾不止一次送过清秀少年给王俊凯，可他却从未有多瞧过一眼。唯独有个男孩留了下来，可也只是陪他聊了一整夜的天，那男孩与易烊千玺出奇的相似，可终究不是易烊千玺。

 

方浩告诉他王俊凯要去公司的面试，他没当成一回事，直到方浩说这次面试的人中有易烊千玺，他竟不知该如何去说那个他认识了十几年的王俊凯。

 

他们又纠//缠//在了一起，只是这次的结局是悲是喜他不敢去猜测。

 

“千玺，那桌是你的朋友吗？”

 

严婷注意到有人过来好久了，起初只是以为那桌是易烊千玺的朋友，来帮忙看看相亲进展的，可仔细看时那人眼中的神色有些奇怪，给人一种莫名的恨意。

 

易烊千玺转了回头看到程毅一直盯向他们这边，察觉到自己的目光时起身往他们这边走了过来。

 

“学长”，易烊千玺环顾四周一圈没有看到王俊凯的身影。

 

“你是烊烊的学长吗”，严婷见到程毅点头，又说“你好，我叫严婷，是千玺的朋友。”

 

“朋友。”

 

严婷笑了下，“目前是朋友，以后就不一定了。”

 

“成了的话记得请我喝酒啊”，程毅扬声说道。

 

易烊千玺闻言转了回头，正好与进门的王俊凯撞了眼，程毅指了指王俊凯跟严婷说，“小凯跟千玺大学关系最好了，可别忘了请他。”

 

严婷许是感受到他们几人中剑拨弩张的气氛，小心翼翼地看向易烊千玺。

 

“易烊千玺”，王俊凯开口喊他的名字，没有人回应他，久久地他说道：“挺好的。”

 

一句挺好的，彻底击败了易烊千玺所有的理智，他该是庆幸的啊。

程毅又一次看着王俊凯趴在吧台上喝得烂醉，他们离开咖啡厅后，王俊凯直接开到了他跟易烊千玺初次相遇的酒吧。

 

“值得吗”，程毅问他。

 

王俊凯抬起头来，扯了扯嘴角笑着说道：“他也说不值得，可七年了，为什么还要去在乎值不值得。”

 

“我真的是服了你。”，王俊凯身上散发着少有的颓废之气，程毅无奈地摇了摇头，在酒水里灌进了饮料。

 

>>>

王俊凯到家的时候，客厅里亮着一盏微弱的灯，还有轻微的声音，是在放着电视剧。

沙发上蜷缩着一个人，易烊千玺窝在沙发的边角睡过去了，身上没有一件的衣物，易烊千玺睡眠本就浅，听到了声响爬了起来。

“你怎么还在这”，王俊凯按了按太阳穴，像是想起什么来着，他自嘲地说道：“你的钥匙在我这。”

易烊千玺闻到他身上的酒味，凑近点味道更浓烈些，“我们聊一聊吧。”

易烊千玺猛地被王俊凯大力按在了沙发上，后脑被一双手护着，嘴唇上传来一阵温热感，近乎是猛兽般的撕扯，毫无温柔。

“你只能是我一个人的。”，王俊凯呢喃着说，他的手从易烊千玺后脑那抽离出来，探到他的裤拉链处，揉捏着他的下身。

眼见着王俊凯的手拉下他的裤拉链，易烊千玺开口问他，“王俊凯你要干嘛？”

“六十万操你一次不值吗”，王俊凯拉下裤拉链开，把手伸到易烊千玺的裤子里，沿着内裤缝很有技巧地揉捏他的下身。

“嗯……啊”，易烊千玺情不自禁的呻吟出声，这每一声无不刺激着王俊凯的神经。

王俊凯用鼻子摩擦了下他的鼻子，“易烊千玺，其实早就想被我操了吧。”

“王俊…凯…”，易烊千玺上身的衣料全被王俊凯撕扯开，空调房的气温在夜晚还是有些偏低，他裸着上半身，有些瑟瑟发抖，他咬紧了下唇，给了一种想要欺负的冲动。

王俊凯再也难忍，自己脱去裤子连着内裤也一并被褪下，顺带着把易烊千玺全身唯一的内裤也扒了下来。

两具全裸的身子毫无隙缝的贴合在一起，王俊凯的吻又覆天盖地霸占着他。像是汲取不够的样子，在每一处他都如同狼狗般的印下了印记

王俊凯性器在他臀缝间来回摩擦，一下比一下更猛烈。易烊千玺疼痛的咬住牙，双手抓紧了床单，不想那让人听的羞耻的呻吟发出来。

易烊千玺仰着头看着王俊凯，露出喉结，那双充满着情欲的眼睛无不在引诱着王俊凯，“不要…不要…”。

一声又一声的拒绝，却又像是毒药似的。

王俊凯向下疯狂啃噬着他的喉结，伸出食指探入了他的后穴。

空气中，粗重的呼吸声越来越重。

王俊凯这时从他身上起来，体内无比的空虚让易烊千玺难以忍受，求欢的话真的很难开口，只能发出“嗯…”之类的呻吟声。

王俊凯去拿柜子里的润滑剂，倒了一些在自己的手指上，抹着有润滑剂的手指插入了易烊千玺的后穴。

等到扩张做的充足时，王俊凯把手指抽出来，将自己的性器插入他的后穴，他们是完美的伴侣，无论是七年前还是如今，他们在肉体上便已是完美的契合。

“不…”

王俊凯俯下身子堵住了他的嘴，而后搂住他的腰，让性器进入得更深一些，快速地抽动着。

“你不要跟别人相亲，好不好”，王俊凯贴着他的耳垂问他。

易烊千玺没有说话，王俊凯猛地将整根性器顶了进入，这一顶弄让易烊千玺直接到了高潮，白色的液体溅到了王俊凯的脸上，他把整个脸埋进了易烊千玺的颈窝处，哽咽的问道“易烊千玺你到底有没有心的？”

王俊凯哭了。


End file.
